vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Diablo (Web Novel)
Summary Diablo is a loyal servant of Rimuru Tempest. After being named by Rimuru, he evolved from an Arch Demon into a Demon Duke; and after being awakened into a True Demon Lord by Rimuru, he evolved into a Demon God. He is one of Rimuru's Twelve Executives and also the current leader and founder of the Black Corps, which is composed of demons. Among Rimuru's subordinates, he is one of the strongest three individuals, along with Benimaru and Zegion. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 6-A | High 4-C Name: Diablo Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 500+ Classification: Arch Demon, Demon Duke, Demon God |-|Founding of the Demon Capital Arc='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Time Stop (Can stop the time of his opponents attacks), Blessed, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; Demons have eternal youth, will regenerate as long as their core which exists within their souls isn't destroyed, and will revive within a few hundred years to a thousand years at most, as long as the Spirit of Darkness exists), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Demons were born as conceptual existences that receive power from the Spirit of Darkness and will revive as long as the Spirit of Darkness exist), Mind Manipulation (Can control the minds of 5 people at the same time), Soul Manipulation (Demons can eat and reap souls), Life and Death Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Dimensional Travel, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly overtime; Born as a conceptual being without a physical body that receives power from the Spirit of Darkness. Spirits are type 3 concepts as their birth give rise to the existence of their respective element, for example, time never existed until the Spirit of Time was born), Non-Corporeal (Within the demon world, upon entering the human world however demons take on physical bodies), Teleportation, Flight, Reality Warping (Can make illusions become reality), Subjective Reality (Can make illusions become reality, and reality become illusions), Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Power Mimicry, Life Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Madness Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can control the laws of world), Matter Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Diablo used this ability to cause 5 Holy Knights to panic and faint due to their overwhelming fear), Spatial Manipulation, Resurrection (Even if a demon dies they can resurrect within a few hundred years to a thousand years at most), Magic, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry, Power Nullification (Can nullify the physical attacks of those comparable to him), Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Radiation Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Has natural effects nullification which makes him resistant to fire and ice), Law Manipulation (Resisted the Shion's Law Manipulation. As a powerful A-rank Disaster monster like Apito, he should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually) |-|Post Founding of the Demon Capital Arc='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Empathic Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 150,000 people) |-|Demon God='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus, Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Intangibility, Time Manipulation (Can control the flow of time with Time Control, which allows the user to stop time and move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time), Transmutation, Absorption, Black Hole Creation with Breakdown Nostalgia, Resistance to Durability Negation, Vibration Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Memory Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 150,000 people), Curse Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Telepathy, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Precognition, Damage Transferal, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Power Mimicry, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), Time Manipulation, and BFR (Can move in stopped time, those with space-time control can move in the subspace created by Zero which had a distorted flow of time and resist being sent to another dimension or space) Attack Potency: Town level (Superior to Arch Demons which are stated to be comparable to tactical nukes and could destroy towns. Comparable to Karion whose beast roar can destroy everything within 2km and could physically dent the ground of the arena that can tank a direct hit from a nuclear strike) | Continent level (Superior to Leon) | Large Star level (Rimuru estimated on one occasion that 3 Guardians on the level of Diablo could handle Milim, and on another occasion that those 3 had a chance of defeating Chloe. So while inferior to Milim and Chloe, Diablo is somewhat comparable. Can get 2x stronger with Ultimate Form) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion) | Relativistic+ (Superior to Leon) | FTL (Comparable to Chloe) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able to perceive), and Massively FTL+ with Time Control (Can control the flow of time with Time Control, which allows the user to stop time and move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Continent Class | Large Star Class Durability: Town level | Continent level | Large Star level, Difficult to hard due to his multi-dimensional barrier which make use of dimensional gaps Stamina: High | Very High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) | Very High Range: Hundreds of meters | Hundreds of Kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Bladed Claw Scissors: Scissors which reaps all lives, however, it was destroyed in his fight with Benimaru. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'Demon God:' As a demon god, Diablo is the highest tier demonic spirit, thus he lacks a physical body, has eternal youth and will regenerate as long as his core inside his soul isn't completely destroyed. Abilities *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Telepathy:' The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission:' An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has the range of about a kilometer. *'Temptation:' Diablo's ability which can manipulate someone’s mind as he likes. *'Teleportation:' The ability to teleport instantaneously. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Physical Attack Nullification:' An ability that nullifies the effects of physical attacks from opponents who are on comparable levels as the user. To harm someone with this ability requires that attacks aren't purely physical and are infused some sort of ability like aura, energy etc. *'Paradise Time:' Diablo's ability which stops time for everyone except himself and his opponent. His opponent's mind is pulled into his illusion world, while their body is in stopped time in the real world. In Diablo's illusion world, he has the ability to control the life and death of his opponent based on their mental strength. With “Inversion of truth and fallacy”, he also has the ability to interchange reality and illusions, making whatever happens in the illusion world, become reality in the real world. His ability can be overcome if his opponent has strong mental strength, however. *'End of World:' An ability with the effect that denies everything, and brings about destruction. To the things that Diablo doesn't allow, the effect brings destruction. It is an ability powerful enough to overpower Shion's Chaotic Fate ability which manipulates fate, bringing the results Shion wishes for and negating her opponent's attacks. Diablo's End of the World negated Shion's attack. It is essentially existence erasure, Diablo can also use it to reap his opponent's souls. *'Time of Allurement:' An ability which stops the time of his surroundings, and his opponent's attacks. Only works on attacks like energy attacks and not physical attacks, however. *'Torus Secret Art:' An ability which uses space control to create a situation to prevent energy from dispersing, then absorbing back the energy that was used, which allows him to recycle his own energy constantly. *'Great Wiseman:' An ability which allows him to be able to understand his opponent's abilities and how to counteract them. He can even steal some techniques just by looking at them. *'Celestial End:' An individual attack with the purpose of taking in the target’s energy. When used the target is covered by a magic circle, and are turned into light particles and disappear. All the particles are returned to Diablo through the magic circle. *'Magic Canceller:' Originally the Eastern Empire's weapon to combat monsters. The basis of this weapon is then completely analyzed by Ultima and then replicated and shared throughout everyone in Tempest via Thought Link. This magic works by disturbing the magic essence and obstructing its existence, thus negating the targeted magic and its effect or a magically enhanced object. *'Ultimate Form:' The fusion of Ultimate Skill and magic and its evolutionary series. Diablo learned it while cooperating with Rimuru who developed it for fun. This makes Diablo 2x as strong. *'Breakdown Nostalga:' A technique requiring no less than 4 people. With two people, it forms a one-dimensional line of two dots connected, with three people, it forms a two-dimensional triangle, and with four people, it forms a three-dimensional tetrahedron. The tetrahedon encloses its target inside an Absolute Barrier that prevents the energy inside from leaking out. Using this technique Diablo, Dino, Zegion and Benimaru unleashed their strongest abilities, creating a catastrophic, destructive power which was the greatest ever seen since the beginning of the universe. The ability creates a powerful gravitational force towards the center, and consigned everything into oblivion beyond the Event Horizon, in other words, a black hole, as not even light can escape it or teleportation abilities due to it's distorted space. 'Abilities Obtained' *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or death and prevent a surprise attack. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' * Thought Acceleration: An ability that accelerates the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able to perceive. *'Space-Time Control:' An ability which makes instantaneous travel possible with the users will alone. Also allows the user to be able to stop time. *'Multi-Dimensional Barrier:' An always active, multi-layered barrier which creates absolute defense by making use of dimensional gaps. * Turn Null (Nothingness Collapse): A highly destructive magical energy that comes from a chaotic, nuclear dimension. This ability replace Diablo's mana with the very same destructive energy from said nuclear dimension that massively boosts his spells. *'Demon Lord's Ambition:' An ability which can cause its targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. 'Resistances' *'Resistances:' Diablo has the resistances of: Physical Attack Nullification, Natural Effect Nullification, Status Change Nullification, Spirit Attack Resistance, and Holy Magic Attack Resistance. As an Awakened Demon Lord he gained the resistances of: Physical Attack Immunity, Abnormal Status Immunity, Mental Attack Immunity, Natural Elements Immunity, and Hybrid Attack Resistance. *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Diablo understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. Key: Founding of the Demon Capital Arc | Post Founding of the Demon Capital Arc | Demon God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Demons Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Leaders Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Madness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Law Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Sleep Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4